This invention relates to personal hygiene.
More particularly, the present invention relates to rectal and vaginal hygiene.
In some cultures and parts of the world, bidets are common and often considered important. The provision of a bidet is often expensive and space consuming, as they are typically separate fixtures. Often, conventional bathrooms do not have the space for an additional fixture. Douches and enemas used for cleanliness and health reasons also require separate devices and are often very inconvenient to use. A complete cleaning of the colon is often impossible in home use devices, and only small quantities of fluid are employed, injected into the rectum to cause a bowel movement. The complete cleaning of the colon, generally requires professional assistance and devices. Given the foregoing, the current state of the art is characterized by disparate devices often unusable in the home environment to achieve the desired results.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system incorporating a bidet, douche, and enema.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bidet, douche and enema system which is easy to use and can be employed in combination with a conventional toilet in the home environment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a enema system which will allow for substantial cleaning of the colon.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a bidet, douche and enema system including a supply line couplable to a water source, a manifold having an inlet coupled to the supply line by an inlet valve, a nozzle assembly coupled to the manifold by a first conduit and a second conduit and a selection assembly coupling the first conduit and the second conduit to the manifold. The nozzle assembly includes an annular nozzle having a plurality of apertures formed therein coupled to the first conduit and a nozzle coupled to the second conduit.
In a more specific aspect, the selection assembly includes a first outlet valve movable between an open position and a closed position, coupling the first conduit to a first outlet of the manifold, and a second outlet valve movable between an open position and a closed position, coupling the second conduit to a second outlet of the manifold. The nozzle assembly includes an annular nozzle having a plurality of apertures formed therein coupled to the first conduit and a nozzle coupled to the second conduit.
In another specific aspect of the invention, provided is a casing having a control portion receivable by a rim of a toilet bowl and an applicator portion extending from the control portion to a generally central position of the toilet bowl. The control portion carries the control assembly, and the applicator portion generally terminates in the nozzle assembly.